An Unlikely Band of Heros
by miroku-ai
Summary: Miroku and Inuyasha join a high school marching band....allong with three high school girls...so, thre's Miroku and girls.....and humor, and lots of marching and generaly fun times!


An Unlikely Band of Heroes by Neko-Chan Trailer: What would happen if our favorite lovable little people from InuYasha were to join a high school marching band? Well there's sure to be failure and success, faith and betrayal, not to mention that friendships will be made and friendships will be broken, but most of all, can you really see InuYasha and Miroku carrying around instruments and cases, and being little slave to the musical community? Yup...it's pretty entertaining.  
  
Rated- PG-13 for mild language later on  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of those beautiful pretty animes out there, even though I wish I did, so please no one sue me for my silly little fanfiction endeavors. And by the way, I'm really not the best of spellers, but I do try, and fortunately, I have spell check on my side. So please read this everybody and tell me what you think of my first time posting like this!!!!! ( (The smiley looks like the ones at the end of fortune cookie fortunes, ya know???)PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Note from the author: If you really hate marching band, you might not wanna read this, cuz it kinda centers around it, and there may be a lot of terms that you musically un inclined may not understand so I'll include a brief explanation about the ones I know nobody gets. Such as ' March time march' is what the drum majors shout to begin the performance and let the judges know that they've begun. Also, TOB stands for Tournament of Bands( which I didn't use in this chapter) and ACCs stand for the Atlantic Coast Championships. There's a Pacific Coast Championship too, but that one's not included, sorry for all those bands on the pacific coast!  
  
Chapter One: The Home Game Score  
  
"I don't understand why on earth I'm doing this, but it's too late to back out now..." Miroku sighed, generally exasperated.  
"C'mon, can't you carry that stuff any quicker???" InuYasha complained. "We're going to be late and the band is going to hate us." "Since when do you care what other people think, and besides, the band has already expelled all their hatred at us!" Kagome sniffed, a few tears splattering the light blue fabric flag she was dragging through the mud. "No way! I don't hate anyone in this band!" Neko protested, cradling her old saxophone like a baby in her arms. "It's been a long practice is all, but we have to hang around and find out if we made it to the Atlantic Coast Championships, and you know we couldn't make it without the colorguard." Miroku dropped the arm-full of flags he was holding, splattering mud onto everyone. "You guys are excluding me again, It's not fair, I'm tired of everyone always doing stuff without me in this band!" Neko's eyes flashed red. "You got mud on my saxophone...you're gonna pay, monk boy!" "Oh no, you've really done it now," Kagome sighed and began to back away. "The best you can hope for is that she might not kill you if you apologize, and carry her baritone sax case for the rest of eternity." "What?! That's not fair! She can't do that to me! I'm already carrying half of the stuff that the pit crew is supposed to be carrying!" The monk whined. "The last person who touched her sax picked it up by the neck, and he's eating his food from a straw now." InuYasha giggled. "Ooh, you're really gonna get it Miroku!" "Eh...eh...um.... GOMEN NASAI NEKO-SAMA, GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!" Miroku pleaded. "Eh, that's okay, it was an accident." Neko smiled. "But never do it again...." "Yes ma'am, never again!" he stammered. "Alright people, we gotta get those flags down to the football field, it's almost half-time, and you two have one of the most important jobs of all...you hide behind stuff and move our visual props! You're the RUNNERS!!!!!" A-San grinned, pointing to Inu and Miroku with one extended, long finger. "Let's move Kagome!" Kagome galloped off behind the senior guard, shinning like a five-year old on Christmas morning. "Now I have to go warm up," Neko whined and walked off to the band room, also gleaming, and playing an A minor melodic scale. "WHAT DO WE DO??" Inu called into the dusk, but no one could hear his distressed calls of confusion. "Um, I think we carry this stuff down there" Miroku pointed down the slope to the football game in session. The crowd cheered, and the general band in the stands belted out the school's fight song. "We've got spirit, yes we do, we've got spirit, how bout you?" The cheerleaders sang to the band. Neko popped up at the top of the bleachers, saying something unheard to the band, then led the retort of: "WE take showers, YES we do, WE take SHOWERS, how bout YOU???" She yelled back with the other voices of near forty freshmen behind her. "Gimme an 'I'!" She shouted to the band. "I" they answered. "Gimme a 'G'!" "G:" Gimme a 'L'!" "L" "And gimme a double 'O'!" "Double 'O'" "WHAT'S THAT SPELL????" "Get off the stands, we're on in five minutes!" A-San called up to her. "NO! It spells 'igloo', party pooper!!" Neko pouted and jumped down with the agility of a feline. The cheerleaders gleefully watched Neko's heartbroken stride of discontent as she was led away, onto the sidelines of the football field. She had greatly disrupted their cheering with her silly chants, so they were quite glad to see her go. InuYasha and Miroku hurried to where the band stood ready to step onto the field, as the football team left. One of them, number twelve, made a rather snide remark to the band in waiting. "Alright guys, this is our last home game before we're off to the ACCs, so let's make 'em remember it for the rest of their un-musically inclined lives!!!!" Neko shouted and the band agreed. "Will Eastside Marching Band please take the field in competition...Eastside, are your drum majors ready? ...and 'march time, march!" Neko heard in her head from the previous competitions. She frowned to hear the announced instead say..." And now our...um... yeah, I'll have a hotdog, but make it quick cuz third quarter starts soon... I mean, Eastside marching band here to mildly entertain you until the football game starts again." The band sighed. Was it obvious that their school had no respect for them at the competition level, let alone the championship level? Yes... Yes, it was. Gradually, the band dispersed to their areas on the field and brought their instruments to a ready position. The two drum majors walked towards each other, then turned to face the band. "March time, March!" they ordered in unison. The band drifted from one position to another, weaving amongst one another like the gentle waves of the ocean, that is...until the music grew fierce and violent, and their movements became sharp and jagged as well. Moving in time to the beat, Miroku and InuYasha emerged from behind the dancing guard to wave their seven-foot tall paper dragons through the freshly falling rain. The band hit an extended forte, and quite un-preparingly, a large roar of thunder shook the stands, as the rain picked up into a heavy downpour. The audience deployed umbrellas, not quite willing to leave what they came to see...the football game that was to finish after the band's performance. "Pick it up!" Neko shouted. "Don't lag behind." Miroku's blue dragon and InuYasha's red one engaged in realistic, though simulated fighting, missing the heads of a few band members quite closely. Mean while, the guard had to fight to hang onto their flags, and still execute their turns and spins, not to mention drills still perfectly. A-San stood at the front of the guard, shuddering in her soaked leotard and kimono-costume, though continuing to lead the flag-squad flawlessly. And this wasn't to make light of the problems plaguing the band members as well. The wooden clarinets were beginning to swell and sound quite the bit sharp, while the larger belled instruments were filling with water! Although some could simply open a spit valve, Neko was left to literally blow the water out of her sax like blowing the water out of a snorkel. Despite this, the band finished their performance quite perfectly, and left the muddy field with no one slipping, surprisingly. Every sixty-three members, including the guard and auxiliary, rushed back to the band room, dripping wet and miserable, to anxiously await the news of whether their efforts at tournaments had earned them a spot at the Atlantic Coast Championships. "WE MADE IT!!!!!" Neko cried out from the front of the crowd. "SENSAI SAYS WE MADE IT!!!!" The band cheered, and carried her to safety from the tops of their arms. (Like a mosh pit...kinda) Miroku looked at InuYasha's wet and angry face, "What did she say??" He queried, oblivious to the celebration of the entire (minus them) marching band.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
( 


End file.
